Digital cameras are ubiquitous, especially with their integration into cell phones. However, because of differences in lighting, the variability of cameras, and other factors, assessing the actual colors of objects in these digital camera images may be difficult. For example, the same scene imaged with different devices can result in quite different color images due to imperfect illuminant compensation and variable camera characteristics.
Sometimes when at home or out shopping it may be helpful to match colors or textures of objects or clothes at home or in a store with different finishes or paint or apparel colors, but the limitations of the lighting or the camera may produce inaccurate object colors and thus inaccurate color sensing. People often have difficulty remembering colors, so in situ measurement of object color can assist in home or office interior or exterior decoration or in selecting apparel and other items that require color accuracy and judgment.
Where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.